


broken bits

by moonshinewolf24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Mentioned Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinewolf24/pseuds/moonshinewolf24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which stiles is a detective and lydia is a doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken bits

What was supposed to be a noise complaint turned out to be an abusive father, and Stiles could have thought of many different ways to end his night. At first, having Detective Stilinski dealing with something as small as a noise complaint was nothing but confusing to some of the deputies who were ready to take care of it themselves, but once they were found in that situation, they certainly felt relieved. Now, after around half an hour since she was called to the check on the poor confused man, Lydia stormed into the ER only to find her fiancé holding a toddler so hard against his chest, she feared he’d crush her bones.

Stiles curled one of his arms around the little girl’s legs and pressed his free hand into her back as he stared into nothing. It felt like he was there, but still he was absent. If it weren’t for the child’s sobs, he would have probably passed out by then. His facial expression was blank, and he stood there, motionless. If it weren’t for his expressive amber eyes, Lydia would make the mistake of saying her future husband wasn’t affected by any of this. However, when she took a closer look at the man she loved, a silent gasp escaped her lips at the sight of it. Stiles Stilinski had often been characterised as a fragile human being who could barely protect himself, much less the people around him. But that had never been true, - not quite. He was always so smart, and probably the strongest one of them all. After everything they went through, he was the one who always tried to find a way to keep going, to fight and get out of it all alive. But that was mostly psychologically, he would always be described weak when it came to a physical fight. Yet, the sight of him at that moment would change many, many opinions. There were blood stains all over his white button shirt, a bruised jaw and knuckles, shaky long fingers that were covered in dried blood, and if it weren’t for his defensive position, the strawberry blonde doctor would have almost believed the blood was his and no one else’s.

“Stiles…” She spoke up softly while she tried to approach the detective, but he quickly stepped backwards and tightened his grip on the small child. “… hey, it’s me, look at me…” Lydia tried as hard as she could to sooth him, but once she tried to reach out for the girl in his arms, he instantly escaped from her and grunted a harsh ‘no’. He was still in shock, or maybe he had only managed to feel affected by it then, when there wasn’t danger. The doctor had seen enough of Stilinski’s panic attacks to know she was in no position to force him into anything, instead she should probably give him enough time to regain some control. She knew that no matter how strong Stiles had grown over the past few years, his mind was and would always be his greatest weakness, and at that moment he was nothing but his own victim.

“It’s okay.” Lydia tried again, even though this time, her tone of voice was firmer. Something had to break him out of those painful memories, otherwise he’d probably stand there in that position for the rest of the night. “It’s me honey, I need you to come back to me. Can you do that?” Her questioning eyes teared up when she observed the way Stiles finally brought himself to glare at her, trembling slightly when he seemed to realise where he was and what he was doing, and before she’d request for anything else, he merely handed the child over and rushed outside. 

The cold night air filled his lungs, and for a moment, he retrieved enough control of himself not to panic. Truth is, he had gone through too much in the past, and even if that was one of the things that built the strong man he was then, that was still one of his weak spots and he was still struggling to deal with it. Perhaps he'd be stronger if his best friend was still there, by his side, to strengthen him up. 

He plopped down on a bench in front of the ER as he dropped his head onto his trembling hands and sighed. There had to be a way, - any way, - to help him dealing with a tough situation without losing it. Usually, he knew how to fight his way through darkness without breaking down, but that night… it was different. After examining the child, Lydia left her to the nurses' care before walking out of the hospital in order to find her fiancé, and when she did, she kneeled in front of him and took both his hands into hers. 

“Most people work in this area and dare to say that it’s terrifying having to leave their homes every day without knowing what they’re going to walk into.” He gulped. “… when it’s a lot scarier not knowing how it’s going to be when they walk out of it.” The male released one of his girl’s hands only to wipe an only tear that had dared to fall, and even if he felt like he was babbling, watching the way Lydia nodded her head in agreement assured him that he was still making some sense out of things. “She’s only a child. There’s still so much for her to learn and see. It saddens me knowing that she had to learn that the concept of family is being broken and beaten down. I hate having to be the man who ruined her only chance to grow up into something that is meant to be natural.”

“What, - you aren’t the man, - Stiles!” The young doctor tripped over her own words as she grabbed the man’s chin gently and forced him to look at her. “You’re definitely an expert in blaming yourself every time something terrible happens, and you’re there to see it. But you actually gave her a chance to grow up into something that is meant to be natural. Sweetheart, you know better than anyone else that living with darkness surrounding us isn’t only awful, it’s also torture, and no one should have to deal with that. The fact you took her father, - and may I add, an abusive father, - away from her doesn’t ruin any chance of her growing up naturally. You might have saved her, and what happens from now on, it’s up to them. You did the right thing.” She nodded reassuringly, taking the detective's face in her hands whilst her lips curled in a soft smile, - still not wide enough to have her dimples popping out. “You did.”

Stiles nodded as well, leaning into her welcoming embrace then as he wrapped his muscular arms around her torso. She was still kneeling down on the cold ground in front of him, and they definitely weren’t in the most comfortable position to fall into a hug, but that was still enough to make him feel better.

“How is she?”

“She’s a tough one, she’ll be alright.” Lydia whispered into his ear. “I feared you’d break her bones when you were holding her so tight, but apparently she is okay.” He couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped his lips, and, this time, the doctor’s smile was dimpled enough when she was finally able to feel his body relaxing a bit. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as Stiles hugged her slightly tighter, loving the sensation of her warm body against his that suddenly helped him realising why he loved his job so much, - being able to receive one of those tight and warm hugs as a reward, after a very long day, - whether it was good or bad. That woman was, without doubt, the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he was still trying to understand how did he get so lucky. For a detective, it was taking him too long to figure it out. 

“I’m all about broken bits, and painful memories of your past, - why would you accept marrying me in the first place, really?”

“I love your broken bits, and you were the one who helped me pulling through.” Lydia’s voice was once again firm, but full of honesty this time, as she answered his question, and that was enough to make him feel about himself. “… besides, I love your sorry ass too much to simply leave it.” She continued while pulling back only to see that remarkable cheeky grin that only Stiles Stilinski had.

“It’s a pretty sorry ass.”

“Yeah.” She laughed softly, “… I guess it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no absolute idea of what I'm doing, I'm terrible at this.


End file.
